schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Driven To Drive
The School of Our's Where Are They Now? Episode 3 "Driven to Drive" Kevyn O'donald Kevyn was from the School of Our's Junior where he was reunited with Duane in accounting class. Kevyn was originally introduced on Season 4 when he was a freshmen and sat at Duane lunch table. He was always know for looking like the little boy from the movie "Up". During season 5 Duane irritated Kevyn out of boredom, Duane would get under Kevyns skin so much where Kevyn would get really angry and hated Duane. In Season 6 Kebyn and Duane was really good friends where they ate lunch at the same table and make snapchat edits of each other. Currently Kevyn is a student at DCCC studying for business, Before graduating in 2016, Kevyn went to prom along with two friends, Dillion Coyle (from Season 6) and Justin Brown (From Season 5's freshmen five). The three and their dates all hung out at prom together, following a small senior trip with his two best friends. Daishanique Dickerson Way back in Season 1 Chester Community Charter School, Daishnaique was one who truly hated Duane's guts. The two started off cordial, where they both was find of drawing but things changed when Duane started acting like a little brat getting away with coming in late, dress code and doing things behind people's back. Daishanique saw right through Duane's good boy act. Daishanique's biggest moment during that season was when she took Duane's scarf, wrapped it around his neck and had him pinned down on the desk. Chocking him until the teacher had to remove her. Daishanique have changed how she looks currently, Duane bought shed end up a dyke but now she where's make up and looks a bit more girly in a masculine way. Back in 2015, Daishanique and other classmates traveled from PA to Washington DC to protest abortions. Daishanique was really determined to stop anyone's chances of fetus abortion since her mom couldn't abort Daishanique and was forced to give birth to a demotic spawn of hitters twat. Jotrice Holiday Jotrice was a big antagonist in the third season of the School of Our's. She was known for having an on and off friendship with Duane before sealing the deal when she went to Duane's friends asking them for Duane address so she can her her boyfriend to beat him up. During the school of Our's, Jotric had several episodes named after her. One in particular, "Jotrice's Jelously" when she tried working with a guy she liked, Bryon Gorman, but Bryon liked Alex Matters and he worked with her instead leaving Jotrice with no partner. Jotrice took it bad and had an attitude towards both of them. Now, since graduating high school, Jotrice went to DCCC, for nursing school. But, she was terrible at driving and she needs a way to get her license. Jotrice enrolled in driving school called "Driven To Drive" where she ultimately got her drivers license on July 14, 2016. Tony Zhang Tony Zhang was preppy Asian kid in the School of Our's Season 3. Tony was known for loving lady Gaga and Nicki Minaj, being Best Friends with Jess G and dressing really preppy. Tony, Jotrice and Duane all started out as friends before Duane ruined everything until Duane stole Tony's Research paper topic. Tony was outraged and took it personally and since then, hated Duane. Tony and Duane would fight and argue over nothing basically, and had a big fight on Twitter (which was started by Duane). Duane told Tony that Jotrice talks badly behind his back, and at school all the shit hit the fan when Tony called Duane put in front of the whole class which caused a lot of commotion. Now after graduation Springfield high school, Tony has been making music. His music influence seems like it comes from Tumblr, his latest album, "Aloe" was the peak of his imaginary career and he is bound to go no where. But anywho, Tony goes to school at Temple University in Philadelphia, where he